


the quest of the revolutionaries

by xxxYaOiLoVeRxxx (AmethystScholar)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Multi, fuck me in my anus, i should be studying for finals, it is 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystScholar/pseuds/xxxYaOiLoVeRxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im suicidal</p>
            </blockquote>





	the quest of the revolutionaries

olkay kids so once upon a time in the america there was france and eng;and and shit and eventually rhese kids these colonies or what the fuck er go rly hungry aspecially laurens mulligan marquis de lafayette so lafayette was like "do u want some food" and herc went "fuck yeah" and laurens pulled a map out of his ass and was like "okay food is this way" so they were at the pizza hut they were ayt the taco bell they were at the combination pizza hut and taco bell  
suddenly the king showed up and was like "no dont eat that thats fucking gross" but the revolutionaries didn't care and the king got so mad and concerned for their health that he massacred them and thats how the revolutionary war started  
its liek 3 am did i just honestly spell "like" "liek"? dear jesus chrust i am a screne kid jesus schrist puckme in my ass i no  
the end kiddos im gonin to bed and deleting this in the morning i havent slept in 4 nights in a row


End file.
